The present invention relates generally to carrying devices, and more particularly to a phone holder adapted to retain a cordless telephone handset onto the waistband or belt of a user.
A variety of devices are disclosed in prior art directed to carrying articles about the waistband or belt of a user. A simple structure for retaining spectacles to the user's belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,812 to Hilsinger. A carrying device for portable articles such as small hand radios and communication devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,295 to Eichler. A clip-on carrying device for use in conjunction with portable personal radios is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,617 to Carter which includes unique structure to prevent the invention from being accidentally disengaged from the user's belt. A sport belt adapted to provide stereo music and the like to the user while exercising is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,465 to O'Farrell. Another device attachable to a belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,0635 to Krumin directed to a remote paging device and support receptacle attachable to the user's belt. A live bait carrier including a stiff contoured wire support structure connectable to the user's belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,585 to Beesley.
Because one embodiment of a unique material is disclosed in the present invention, applicant cites the following known U.S. patents directed to woven fabric structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,843 to Ottinger et. al. teaches woven fabric bags having unique fabric structure. A soap bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,834 to Desnick having a strip of plastic mesh folded and stitched to form the bag. The preferred embodiment of the material therein has a hexagonal mesh structure. A carrying bag having two sheets of thermal plastic material enclosing on either side a wide mesh planar reinforcing textile structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,507 to Grashorn.
Only one device known to applicant is intended for carrying the handset of cordless telephones. That invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,372 to Carpenter, apparently having non-transparent continous sheet material forming the walls thereof in a novel configuration.
The present invention is directed to a phone holder for the handset of cordless phones which will allow the user to carry the handset at his waist attached to his waistband or belt. Because of the unique structure of this invention, it may be releasably retained around the handset at all times, allowing the user to have full viewing function and use of the handset without its removal. The handset may, additionally be placed in its base charging unit with the invention attached thereto.